Justin Wong
Justin Wong is a Chinese-Canadian striker with the Rage Alliance of the Marpole Rink Soccer Club (MRSC). He is a co-founder of MRSC. His linemate is Veer Hitt, and together, they form a well rounded offensive and defensive team. History Justin was born in Vancouver, Canada. He began playing soccer at the age of 6, participating in organized soccer at the age of 9. He met Veer early in his career and has been teammates with him for over a decade. Throughout his career, Justin has competed in minor and indoor soccer leagues across the Greater Vancouver Regional District. Talent Analysis While a natural striker, Justin is an all-around player that has the ability to play all positions well. He possess great field-vision for finding open teammates and passing lanes. He's an explosive runner with adaquete ball control, and creates scoring chances by rushing to the net and shooting close range. Justin can also become a playmaker, searching for passing options before shooting. He is less effective at the point from mid range as his shots tend to lack power and accuracy. He's occasionally unmotivated early in the game until his team is losing, which results playing from behind in the series. He is one of the quickest players in MRSC, but he lacks the stamina to utilize his speed consistently throughout an entire game. He is also vulnerable to cold and wet weather, affecting his performance greatly. Because of the colder climate early in the season, Justin usually doesn't perform to optimal peak until during mid season. 2012 Analysis Justin Wong finished 3rd in the league in scoring with 48 goals. He averaged 1.60 Goals Per Game and 4.80 Goals Per Match. Justin accomplished a game high of 4 goals, hitting that mark twice. Justin struggled early in the season, being held scoreless in 7 of the first 11 games. His teammates thought Justin had lost a step.There was one game where his frustrated teammate called his efforts equivalent of a quadriplegic. However, he proved his critiques wrong by boosting his performance to an expected elite level after the criticism of the 3rd match on April 11th, also known as the "Quadriplegic Game". As the climate got hotter approaching summer, so did Justin. Most of his most memorable performances came near the end of the season as he used his quickness and drives along with cutting abilties to score many of his goals. He also contributed by great one-timer passes and give-and-go plays with his line mate Veer Hitt. Justin also played amazing defense and shut down opposing Goal Leader, Raj Kumar, as it was his solid defense that helped contained Raj from scoring more. Justin put each and every inch of his body on the line in order to force tough shots for Raj. Throughout the season, Justin sacrificed his body, facing numerous thunderous shots from Raj, but he showed his toughness and didn't back down. His defensive role played a big part in the Rage's season series win. Although despite a succesful 2012 season, critics still felt that Justin hasn't developed a threatening long range shot which would make him dangerous from his own zone. Many times, Justin had to rely on his speed and rushing capabilities as his distance shooting wasn't very effective. Justin will probably work more on his shooting skills during the off season. 2013 Analysis Justin averaged 1.43 goals in 2013 season, a dip from 1.60 in the previous season. Justin was disappointed when he failed to live up to his expectations this season. However, he played some great defense in blocking many of Raj's shots, sacrificing a bit of his offensive play for a more defensive role. Justin is slowly maturing into a two-way player that has the ability to play a shut down role. His defense prevented many scoring chances and along with his linemate, Veer, they were able to wrap up the season winning 5 out of the 6 games. Going into 2014, Justin is expected an average of 1.57 Goals Per Game. Quotes From Others "This guy would give up his body. He would even die trying his best to save a goal on the defensive end." "Justin is known to put his body on the line to save goals." " What a superb defense. Defensive player of the year." "This guy seems pissed off." " Will he blame his shoes again for his bad performance "